Constantinople, Doctor Charlemagne Cambridgeton
Constantinople, Doctor Charlemagne Cambridgeton He is possibly world's brightest evil and good scientist who helped Dr. Atha Blasca and Dr. Mallory to create these creations that they made into merged combination of these parts are called a knowledgeable robotic creator--Outback and strageticable robotic leader--Bloke. Seemingly, they succeed in doing their job and proceed the procedures of the robotic parts. However, he joined the gatherings including Jules Vernes, creating the magically steel-made, robotic-made creature called the Azerbaidzhan. In Djibouti, Africa, a doctor studied the lemurs and putted the advanced technological methods and improvements and adjustments in the robots into a better upgrades of new series of these robots. An African cop called these army squad to kill a doctor before he did. However, he had to protect himself from being killed in an order to send the African robots called Djibouti after the country of Africa--Djibouti. They took him in the flight while they pass the Gulf of Aden and land on the Somalia. A doctor learnt that he failed to make robots that obeyed his orders. For his failures, Outback and Bloke disrespected his orders and they repaired their own errors and then re-programmed their old programs into new programs. Outback and Bloke took him and threatened him to make more robots, but unawaring of that the Matrix, the extremely dangerous Earthly alien materialism that touched everything into their own same kind,Matrix. Matrix killed all the robots because of a doctor assistant betrayed a doctor by opening the top classified laboratory gate and freeing materialism out of the gate. A doctor warned a doctor assisant that is not an act of heroism as long as he has to fix things to stop the Matrix before the Matrix destroyed the world. A doctor assistantQ. ZexcelQ. Zexcel is getting killed by the Matrix Covenant, a team of the Matrix race. A doctor is horrified to see how sudden a doctor assistant is touched by the materialism into a Matrix. Matrix threatened a doctor by informing him that he must release them from the restricted area zone in the hidden place of the Australian outback. A doctor sent a message away to Dr. Mallory andDr. Blasca that he needed helps to end the life of the materialism. He started reporting that the Matrix is seizing the world as it does not mean to touch anything that it does not understand what it hurts them the most into their own race--Matrix. It suffers its experiences by wishing their allegiances to make friends with the world, but it realizes its threats to everyone by the look of its powers. A doctor successfully reduces the materialism's elements and declares that they are not alien from the planet and informs that they are the lost origins of the elements in the Earth. Doctor Mallory called them the slimes, but a doctor told Dr. Mallory that they are not slimes and they are actually the ancestors of the mystery cryptozoological statues. Category:Character Category:Villain Character Category:Doctor